Dewa Kematian
by min-sunye
Summary: Entah ada angin dari mana Naruto ingin sekali melanjutkan cita-cita yang terbengkalai hampir 4 tahun itu. Mungkin karena hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi sehingga niatnya itu tiba-tiba saja melintas lagi di otaknya? Mungkin.. //AU, short//


Thanks to Masashi Kishimoto, owner of Naruto and it character(s) also Shinobu Inokuma for the plot

* * *

**Dewa Kematian**

--One--

* * *

Musim panas.

Ah, musim panas tahun ini jauh lebih panas daripada dua tahun sebelumnya. Selain itu, musim panas kali ini datang lebih cepat. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan bumi ini? Apa ini efek samping dari _global warming_. Sekarang bukan hal itu yang akan diceritakan, melainkan seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas bangku kayu. Pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya ke arah mukanya—dengan tujuan menghasilkan angin yang bisa menerpa mukanya—padahal hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengobati tubuhnya yang sudah berkeringat dan bersuhu tinggi, panas. Setidaknya, adalah angin sedikit meskipun efeknya tidak terlalu besar.

Sesekali pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu menghentikan kegiatan mengibas lalu menggantikannya dengan meneguk sekaleng _orange juice_ dingin yang baru saja ia dapat dari _Bizzare Vending Machine_. Setelah meneguk kaleng ketiganya sampai habis, ia langsung membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah yang berdiri di dekat bangkunya. Pemuda itu kini melongos sembari menatap kosong ke depan.

Di depan, di sebrang sebuag mini market—ia duduk di depan bangku yang disediakan di depan mini market—berdiri sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua. Di depan bangunan tersebut terdapat papan berwarna putih. Tertera sebuah tulisan 'Konoha Music Record' di papan putih tersebut. Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu kembali kehilangan moodnya—lebih tepatnya _tambah_ kehilangan moodnya—setelah melihat bangunan itu.

Sebuah kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu berputar lagi di otaknya..

* * *

***

"_Uzumaki Naruto," panggil seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pekat, dan panjang sepanjang bintang-bintang iklan shampoo. Oh, dia bukanlah seorang bintang iklan, melainkan seorang pemilik studio musik. Jangan tanya kenapa ia memiliki rambut sepanjang dan seindah itu, toh tidak penting dan lagipula ia memiliki hak untuk menentukan model rambutnya sendiri._

_Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan, "Y-ya," jawabnya sedikit gugup. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik dan mata sebiru langit._

_Naruto menelan ludahnya. Menunggu jawaban dari Orochimaru yang sedang membolak-balikan tempat CD tanpa cover itu. Hanya ditempel sebuah label di depannya. Kurang kerjaan._

"_Aku sudah dengar semua sampel musik-musikmu," ucap Orochimaru pada akhirnya. Naruto hanya bisa menunggu tanggapan selanjutnya sambil berdo'a dalam hati, 'semoga diterima, semoga diterima, semoga diterima...'_

"_Selera musikmu bagus," lanjut Orochimaru. Sedikit senyuman tersungging di mulutnya. Ya, hanya sedikiiit saja karena bisa saja kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan jauh lebih buruk, ".. kau memang sangat berbakat dalam bermain piano," kali ini senyumannya bertambah lebar. Matanya pun ikut melebar. Umpatan 'Semoga diterima' tidak henti-hentinya ia lontarkan dalam hati, ".. tapi.."_

'_Ta-tapi?' umpatnya. Senyumannya langsung pudar dalam seketika. Rasanya ia akan mendapat firasat buruk kali ini. Bukan rasanya lagi, tapi pasti._

"_Bakat saja tidak cukup untuk terjun ke industri permusikan. Kau harus, hemm.." Orochimaru menopang dagunya. Sedangkan Naruto yang duduk di depannya kini sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, ".. kursus atau sekolah bermain piano mungkin. Ah, kenapa kau tidak lanjutkan sekolahmu di jurusan permusikkan saja? Terutama di jurusan piano, dan tinggalkan kuliahmu itu," lanjutnya sedikit terkikih._

_Oh iya, Naruto ingat bahwa sekarang ia sedang berkuliah di Konoha University, jurusan teknik industri. Bahkan ia sudah memasuki semester 4._

_Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja bersekolah di sekolah musik?_

_Bukannya ia tidak mau bersekolah di sekolah musik, melainkan ada beberapa faktor lain yang mendorongnya untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jurusan permusikkan._

"_..."_

_Naruto hanya bisa membungkam. Speechless. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun lagi. Yang jelas ini untuk terakhir kalinya ia mengirim sampel musik-musik pianonya yang ia simpan di sebuah CD kosong ke perindustrian musik. Konoha Music Record akan menjadi tempat terakhir yang ia kunjungi._

_Orochimaru melipat kedua tangannya, "Sudahlah jangan bersedih seperti itu," hiburnya. Naruto belum juga memberi tanggapan apa-apa. Sedang putus asa, sih. Hopeless. ".. kamu ini masih muda, jangan mudah putus asa. Tinggalkan lah mimpimu untuk menjadi seorang pianis professional. Sekarang ini jaman susah-susahnya. Tidak mudah untuk meraih mimpi, apalagi menjadi seorang pianis professional. Ah, aku jadi ingat saat aku masih muda. Dengan mudah aku bisa bekerja di tempat ini. Yaah, inilah untungnya memiliki mimpi yang biasa-biasa saja. Kerja, nikah, punya anak bla.. bla.. bla.." dan Orochimaru terus melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa didengar Naruto sedikitpun._

_Sebenarnya ia mendengar, hanya saja saraf telinganya tidak dapat menyampaikan ke otak—karena si otak sedang melayang entah kemana—sehingga ocehan Orochimaru selama kurang lebih 10 menit itu keluar lewat telinga kiri._

"_.. sampai akhirnya aku menjadi orang sukses. Ah, what a happy ending," ucap Orochimaru mengakhiri cerita atau dongeng singkatnya, ".. jadi intinya, perdalami saja jurusanmu sekarang, aku yakin nantinya kamu bisa membangun usaha sama sepertiku. Lagian, kau sudah memasuki semester 4 kan? Sayang kalau kau tinggalkan kuliahmu hanya demi bermain piano,"_

"_Ya, aku mengerti." gumam Naruto pendek seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengambil CD yang terabaikan di atas meja, "Aku pergi." pamit Naruto, lalu ia langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa menoleh ke arah Orochimaru sedikitpun._

_BLAM!_

_Orochimaru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar anak muda,"_

* * *

'_AHHH! Sebal! Sebal! Sebal! Lagi-lagi ditolak_'_._ Naruto tidak bosan-bosannya bergumam tidak jelas seperti itu. Ia selalu menyumpah-serapahi setiap studio musik dan musik record yang menolak lagu-lagunya—dalam hati tentunya. Ia merasa semua usaha yang ia lakukan sudah sangat maksimal. Lagipula permainannya juga selalu dipuji teman seapartemennya.

Semua ini ia lakukan demi menggapai cita-citanya; menjadi seorang _pianis_. Ya, demi menjadi seorang pianis. Pertanyaannya, kenapa ia kuliah di jurusan teknik industri sekarang? Sedangkan cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang pianis professional.

Ada beberapa faktor yang menghambatnya untuk meraih cita-citanya itu. Ya, beberapa faktor. Setiap orang pasti punya alasan. Bagaimanapun juga, dulu ia sudah berniat untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke sekolah permusikkan. Tetapi karena faktor ekonomi juga keluarga yang kurang—atau mungkin tidak—mendukung, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Entah ada angin dari mana Naruto ingin sekali melanjutkan cita-cita yang terbengkalai hampir 4 tahun itu. Mungkin karena hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi sehingga niatnya itu tiba-tiba saja melintas lagi di otaknya? Mungkin.._ 'Ah, mikir apasih aku ini?' _batin Naruto_.  
_

"Cih," Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Kini ia menatap kesal ke mini market di belakangnya.

Oh iya, satu lagi yang membuatnya tambah bad mood saja hari ini. Konflik dengan mini market di belakangnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Apa salahnya, sih? Hanya berdiam diri di dalam sambil meminum _orange juice_ kalengan—yang ia ambil begitu saja dan meminumnya tanpa membayarnya terlebih dahulu—dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, saat ia ingin mengambil makanan favoritnya; ramen cup instant. Ia tertangkap basah oleh salah seorang kasir di mini market, sehingga sang manajer mini market tersebut terpaksa menendang Naruto keluar dari mini market itu. Baru kali ini terdengar seorang pelanggan tidak diterima kehadirannya.

Lagipula ini bukan salah mini market itu juga, melainkan Naruto yang sudah kelewatan meminum sekaleng, ralat, berkaleng-kaleng _orange juice_ tanpa membayarnya dulu.

"Haah, padahal kan aku tidak berniat mencurinya. Apa salahnya sih meminumnya terlebih dahulu? Bayar kan bisa belakangan," gerutunya sambil berjalan meninggalkan mini market tersebut. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaket berwarna oranye yang dikenakannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah benda yang mengganjal di sakunya. Sebuah benda berbentuk kotak.

Ia mengambil benda tersebut dan melihatnya. '_Oh, CD sampel musik-musikku,_' umpatnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung melempar benda tersebut tanpa arah.

* * *

Di tempat yang ramai itu, seseorang melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berhenti tepat di mana benda itu tergeletak. Ia memungut benda yang tergeletak di sebelah kakinya itu.

'My Songs Compilation'

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di benda berbentuk kotak tersebut. Mata onyxnya kini membaca nama yang tertera di bawah tulisan tadi,

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**ket.**

'_italic_' adalah batin si tokoh.

'non-italic' hanya sebuah kata yang dikutip.

_italic_ adalah masa lampau. Biasanya masa lampau ditandai dengan tiga bintang di atasnya (***)

Warning next chapter. Oke, help me to choose genre-nya (maksa). Bagi yang tau ini plot dari cerita dan komik apa, silahkan PM saya dan beritahu genre yang cocok yaa :)

Ada pertanyaan juga,

Siapa orang yang nemuin CD box yang Naruto lempar tadi?

a. Sai!!

b. Sasuke? =.=a

c. Saya??????

d. Neji. Beeeh (=.=") udah tau matanya lavender, bukan onyx zzz

Silahkan jawab via review

.

.

Opini? Kritik? Masukan? Saran? Pesan? Kesan? Silahkan tombol pencet hijau di bawah. Eh? Pencet **tombol hijau** di bawah!

.

.

Nadila -- **BrokenHeartParade**


End file.
